Riverdale: Drinking Game
by Forgotten Conscience
Summary: Betty and Veronica need a way to blow off steam after the pressure of pretending to be a couple for their stalker. They do the only thing they can. Part of my Beronica series
1. Drinking Game

**Drinking Game**

* * *

"Maybe it's all a prank."

I take a big swig from the bottle and pass it to her.

"It doesn't feel like a prank."

She takes her own swig before passing it back.

"I mean how many pranks involve human hearts as a Valentine?"

I can't help but chuckle at the idea.

"Well it IS Riverdale after all."

She laughs at that and I can't help but feel all warm and fuzzy because of it.

_She's been doing that a lot lately. Making me feel all warm and fuzzy. It probably has to do with all the time we've been spending together. We've gotten really close because of it._

I point the end of the bottle at her with a smirk and then take a swig, passing it back.

"I'm just glad we found a way to take a break from all of it. You had a great idea B."

The way she compliments me gives me another rush of the warm and fuzzies.

_God I really have it bad for Veronica. I tried to deny it or avoid it for so long, but with the way we've been hanging out, trying to act like a couple in public for our mutual stalker has made the truth very, very clear. But we haven't been able to talk about it. _

_It would be confusing if we did. I mean, with the way we've been acting, it's hard to tell if having the conversation would be an act for our stalker or something that expresses the way we actually feel. Maybe now that we're alone and away from prying eyes, we might be able to actually say it. _

"Any idea who actually did it? Or any of the other weird presents we've been getting?"

Her question makes me frown and take a long swig from the bottle.

_That's been the most frustrating part of all this. Not being able to figure out who our mystery stalker is. Anything I do to try and track them down ends up going nowhere. It's like they don't exist, except V and I know they exist because we keep getting presents from them. _

_Thank god that the heart was the most disturbing one. I don't know what I would've done if they'd tried to one up themselves from a human heart. But most of them since then have been more cute and encouraging then disturbing body parts. Invitations to events they want us to go to, public date ideas, and the occasional dress that they've wanted one of us or both of us to wear. _

_I guess it's because we're giving them what they want. But all this time together is starting to blur the line between our friendship and whatever else is going on between us. _

"No, I haven't been able to dig up anything. It's like they're a ghost or something."

I pass the bottle back to her.

"Oh they're definitely real B. All the little gifts kinda confirms that."

_She's been doing that a lot lately too. Saying things I've been thinking or feeling before I do. It gives me the warm and fuzzies. _

"What do we do though? No matter what we try, they seem to be one step ahead of us. You said that the blood in the jar was too mixed up to manage any kind of DNA test and the human heart wasn't much help either. The heart had the same mixture of blood in it to get anything from it. And the paper on the notes were so generic that it could've come from anywhere."

She takes a swig and passes it back to me.

"I know, and they didn't have any prints on them either."

"That's pretty smart thinking. You don't think..."

I look at her mid attempt at a swig when she stops short of finishing.

"What?"

"Never mind."

"What Ronnie?"

"I just... you don't think it could be your dad, could it?"

_My dad?_

That makes me take a swig and passes it back to her.

"I mean, I thought that too at first but... what would my dad have to gain? And even if he was, he's locked up, he'd need someone on the outside to get all these weird packages to us so quickly. I don't think it's him."

"Yeah, also, the notes kinda come off like a love sick lover. Your dad definitely doesn't give off that vibe."

She takes a big swig and passes it to me.

"This is definitely more high school then anything else."

_She hit the nail on the head. _

"This is what I'm saying. It feels like a high school prank gone really, really wrong."

"But who would even do something like that?"

I take a big drink and pass it to her.

"B, this is the town where a board game lead to a murder, a cult, and my father made my mother call a state of emergency and got the town quarantined just so they could sell better drugs. Rational thinking isn't exactly what this place is known for."

"Maybe you're right... but that means there are still too many suspects to narrow it down. Even if we only count the kids at school."

She takes a swig and passes it back. Our fingers touch for a second during the pass and it gives me the warm and fuzzies. I look down at the bottle for a second.

_Of course, right now the warm and fuzzies could have more to do with both of us being pretty drunk from all the beer. _

I take a swig.

_God this is so confusing. I have no idea how to feel about anything... and it's all crazy stalker's fault. Something has to be done._

"I can't take this anymore."

She looks at me confused and somehow she manages to make that look cute.

"What are you talking about B?"

"This... I hate having to hide out in this stupid bunker just to feel normal. To not feel like we're being watched everywhere we go. We have to do something."

"I agree, but what do you propose we do Betty?"

_Is it weird that I got the warm and fuzzies from her using the word propose? God this is so frustrating. _

"I don't know but..."

I get up and swimming feeling in my head makes keeping my balance hard and I start to fall over. Just as I'm about to fall though, she jumps to her feet to keep me upright. But she's just as drunk as I am and we go tumbling onto the bed we've been sitting on, me on top of her.

It's like our bodies meld together perfectly as I look into her eyes staring back at me, a look of lust clear in them. She licks her lips and I can't help but enjoy the look of them, making my own lips dry, which has me doing the same.

_Oh god... I can't take this. She's so incredible and I just want her so badly. _

I lean in and press my lips to hers, tasting her strawberry lip gloss in a way that is so incredible I didn't think was possible. Like the world stopped for a moment, she starts to kiss me back. There's something so soft and beautiful about it. Things get even more intense as the kiss deepens, tingles going through me.

The melding of our lips gets so intense that we eventually have to come up for air, pulling back. Our eyes meet and neither of us are entirely sure what to do. A mixture of desires and confusion as obvious as the feelings going through me.

"So... what do we do now?"

After a few moments, a smile comes over her face and I can't help but feel one come over me too.

**End**


	2. Author's Note

If you liked this piece, be sure to check out some of the other stories.

Here's a list of how the story works, continuity wise:

Riverdale: Pandora's Box

Riverdale: Double Take

Riverdale: Merry Christmas Veronica Lodge

Riverdale: Signs

Riverdale: Cocktails

Riverdale: The Heart of the Matter

**Riverdale: Drinking Game**

Riverdale: Blurred Lines

Riverdale: The Perfect Break Up

Riverdale: Make You Feel Your Love

Feel free to check out the other parts of the story.


End file.
